On n'oublie jamais sa première fois
by Mery-Alice Gilbert
Summary: Harry et Hermione rentrent de Godric's Hollow, et après avoir frôlé la mort, ils s'offrent une soirée de répit qui va beaucoup plus loin qu'ils ne l'imaginaient au départ. Rating M - OS - Harry/Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

**Petit OS sur un couple assez rare, Harry et Hermione. Je suis toujours aussi fan des Dramione mais pour une fois, j'ai fais une exception, j'attends vos avis sur l'OS, pour savoir s'il serait bien que je fasse une suite ou pas, donnez-moi vos avis, ils m'intéressent !**

* * *

 **On n'oublie jamais sa première fois**

Ron les avait abandonnés à leur sort, ils venaient de frôler la mort à Godric's Hollow et Hermione avait cassée la baguette d'Harry en voulant les sauver tous les deux mais ils étaient en vie, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour la perte de sa baguette.

Après avoir discuté et essayer en vain de réparer la baguette du survivant, il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il voulait qu'elle le laisse seul mais il s'en voulait, Hermione avait toujours été là pour lui et il ne devait pas lui en vouloir pour ça. En soupirant, il pénétra dans la tente où il la trouva en train de pleurer dans son lit.

S'approchant d'elle, il s'assit à ses côtés et caressa sa joue.

\- Ne pleure pas Hermione, je suis désolé, je sais que tu as juste fait ton possible pour nous sauver et je t'en remercie, sans toi, je serais mort ce soir… Sans toi je serais sans doute mort il y a déjà quelques années. Alors ne t'en veut pas.

Elle renifla puis tourna son regard vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire à une seule baguette ? Se lamenta-t-elle.

\- Chut, dit-il.

Il se leva, enclencha le foutu poste que Ron avait laissé avant de partir et chercha n'importe qu'elle station qui passait une musique quelconque, il s'arrêta en entendant « Truly, Madly, Deeply » de Savage Garden. Il prit la main d'Hermione et la força à se lever.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce que…

\- Chut, répéta-t-il.

Et il commença à danser un slow avec sa meilleure amie, pour ne plus penser au fait que si hier ils étaient mal barrés, aujourd'hui, c'était encore pire. Pour ne pas penser que Ron était probablement bien au chaud au Terrier. Pour ne pas penser qu'il ne pouvait compter que l'un sur l'autre.

Et le plan fonctionnait, Hermione n'écoutait que la musique, la tête posait sur l'épaule d'Harry, son parfum qui était simplement son odeur la rassurait, l'apaisait et elle n'avait plus peur, elle n'avait plus mal, elle était bien en cet instant.

Lui aussi se sentait bien en la sentant si près de lui, trop bien, tellement bien qu'il voulait que la musique ne s'arrête jamais, il ne voulait pas savoir s'il allait mourir dans un futur proche, il ne voulait pas savoir comment la guerre allait se terminer, il était juste bien en cet instant, mieux que jamais.

\- Merci, dit-elle en souriant à la fin de la chanson.

\- Merci aussi, répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Elle se mit à fouiller dans son sac en perle et en ressortit une barquette de Lasagnes.

\- Où as-tu…

\- Quand on est allé à Godric's Hollow, nous sommes passés devant une épicerie, j'ai dérobé ça grâce à la magie, confia-t-elle avec un sourire.

Puis elle sortit une bouteille de whisky pur feu et fit un clin d'œil à Harry.

\- Après tout, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, on a un peu oublié de fêter noël, s'amusa-t-elle.

Elle se sentait revigoré par cette simple danse, elle était toujours consciente du danger mais elle était décidé à s'accorder une soirée sans peur, une trêve pour elle et Harry et il en était conscient et heureux. Après le repas qui se révéla délicieux, surtout après des semaines à manger tout et n'importe quoi en petite quantité, ils entamèrent la bouteille de whisky et trinquèrent.

\- Joyeux Noël Hermione.

\- Joyeux Noël Harry.

Ils vidèrent leurs verres et au bout de quelques-uns, ils commencèrent à parler de ce qu'ils regretteraient s'ils venaient à mourir au début de manière légère jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lui avoue quelque chose d'intime.

\- Si je venais à mourir demain, la chose que je regretterais le plus, ce serait de ne jamais avoir fais l'amour…

Elle devint toute rouge, honteuse de son aveu et Harry aussi mais il lui offrit un sourire.

\- Oui, moi aussi, finit-il par dire.

Ils continuèrent à boire mais préférèrent passer au jus de citrouille, histoire de ne pas se retrouver ivre, dans leur situation, ça n'aurait pas été une bonne idée. Lorsque quelques heures plus tard la musique que celle sur laquelle ils avaient dansé se mit à résonner, ils décidèrent de danser à nouveau, discutant, riant en même temps.

Le regard d'Hermione croisa celui d'Harry et pour la première fois, elle vit l'homme en lui, pas seulement le meilleur ami, le frère mais aussi l'homme séduisant de 17 ans qu'il était. Etait-ce dû au fait qu'ils avaient vaguement discuté sexualité ? Ou à cause de la danse ? Ou à cause de l'alcool ? Ou bien, peut-être était-ce un tout ?

Harry aussi la regardait, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la trouvait séduisante, il avait vu son corps changer mais c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait de l'envie pour elle. Peut-être qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé avant parce qu'il n'avait jamais ignoré les sentiments de Ron à l'égard d'Hermione mais qu'il le remarquait aujourd'hui parce que Ron n'avait plus le droit de se montrer jaloux ou possessif à l'égard d'Hermione, il ne le savait pas mais les fait étaient là, il désirait sa meilleure amie.

Ce fut elle qui succomba en première en approchant doucement ses lèvres de celles d'Harry, ce fut elle qui l'embrassa en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour être à sa hauteur. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent doucement, Hermione resserra son étreinte autour de la nuque d'Harry et sentit les mains du brun la serrer un peu plus contre lui, toutefois, sa bouche était toujours hésitante.

\- Hermione… Dit-il en essayant de s'éloigner sans la brusquer.

Il posa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme pour la repousser doucement mais elle, elle raffermit un peu plus sa prise autour de sa nuque.

\- Harry, simplement ce soir, tu en as envie, moi aussi. Si ça se trouve, demain on mourra, ou dans une semaine et je ne veux pas regretter ce que je n'aurais pas fait. On ne contrôle rien, on ne sait pas ce qu'il va se passer mais ça, ce qu'il pourrait ce passer entre nous ce soir, ça c'est quelque chose que l'on peut contrôler, un choix que l'on peut faire, un choix que j'ai envie de faire. Oublions tout ce qui n'est pas nous ce soir, on en reparlera plus demain.

\- Ca a l'air tellement facile, dit-il en la regardant.

Les mains d'Harry ne cherchaient plus à éloigner Hermione, mais il hésitait encore.

\- Parce que c'est facile Harry ! On est là, tous les deux, personne ne saura jamais si on sait tenir notre langue et au moins, le temps d'une soirée, on aura été heureux… Non ?

Il la regarda un moment puis se rangea à ses arguments mais aussi à ses envies, à quoi bon résister, elle n'avait pas tort, qui saurait à part eux ?

Il l'embrassa alors en ne s'autorisant à penser à rien d'autres qu'à ses lèvres douces et chaudes. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, s'apprivoisèrent, se goutèrent et s'apprécièrent. Il lui ôta son pull et elle en fit de même, elle caressait son torse et lui, sa poitrine encore cacher par son soutien-gorge. Il avança, la forçant à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte en arrière, se retrouvant sur le lit, offerte à lui, belle et désirable.

Il la regarda sans la rejoindre pendant quelques secondes, encore un petit moment d'hésitation qui fut vite balayé lorsqu'elle dégrafa et retira son soutien-gorge, lui offrant ainsi la vue de ses seins.

Il arrêta ses questions informulés et la rejoignit, il caressa son corps d'une main et commença à jouer avec l'un de ses seins de l'autre, tandis qu'il reprenait possession de sa bouche. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il pinça légèrement la pointe de son téton et il ne put résister à l'envie d'embrasser sa poitrine ce qui la fit gémir un peu plus, il remonta ensuite à son cou, son oreille, sa bouche.

Elle le fit basculer et monta sur lui, elle l'embrassa tout en déboutonnant son jean à elle, elle l'enleva puis enleva celui d'Harry, elle frotta son intimité contre la bosse qui se formait par-dessus le boxer d'Harry ce qui les fit gémir de concert. Elle caressait son torse, son ventre, jusqu'à passer sa main en dessous du boxer du survivant afin de caresser son membre.

Ce fut trop pour lui, il la bascula, se retrouvant une nouvelle fois sur elle et l'embrassa passionnément en réponse à toute la passion qu'elle déclenchait en lui. Doucement, il descendit sa main caressant son corps, déclenchant de délicieux frissons sur le corps de la jeune fille. Il passa sa main en dessous de sa culotte et caressa son intimité humide d'excitation.

Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort, sa main à elle le caressant toujours. Il inséra un doigt en elle et la sentit se cambrer contre sa paume.

\- Harry… Viens, dit-elle en un gémissement irrésistible.

Il lui enleva sa culotte et ôta son boxer, il se positionna au dessus d'elle puis doucement, il entra. Il sentit une résistance, c'était tellement étroit qu'il avait peur de lui faire mal et effectivement, elle ne parvint pas à retenir un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il se retrouva complètement en elle.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il en faisant un mouvement pour se retirer.

\- Non, attends, vas-y, continue, doucement, ça va passer, dit-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

Il la regarda et vit qu'elle était sûre d'elle. Pour l'aider, il recommença à l'embrasser et à caresser son corps, pur qu'elle puisse oublier la douleur puis recommença ses mouvements, doucement et il la sentit se détendre puis prendre à nouveau du plaisir. Lui-même prenait du plaisir comme jamais dans sa vie, le sexe n'avait aucun point de comparaison par rapport à tout ce qu'il avait connut. Il se demanda un instant s'il ressentirait les mêmes choses avec une autre mais décida vite d'oublier cette question étrange.

Sans vraiment le vouloir, il accéléra le rythme, emporté par son désir. Il sentit Hermione se tendre et crut un moment qu'elle avait de nouveau mal mais non, elle souriait et criait son nom, ça le fit perdre toute contenance et il partit, s'écroulant sur elle tandis qu'elle tremblait après un dernier cri. Venaient-ils de connaître l'orgasme lors de leur premier rapport ?

D'une main, il écarta la couette, et la rabattit sur lui et Hermione, il la prit ensuite dans ses bras et embrassa son front moite. Elle se cala contre son torse et lui prodiguait de tendre caresse.

Il se demanda un instant s'il était censé retourner dans son propre lit et oublier tout de suite ce qu'il venait de se passer, il n'en avait ni la force, ni l'envie et elle sembla lire dans ses pensées.

\- On oubliera demain matin, dit-elle en l'embrassant.

\- Oui, demain matin confirma-t-il.

Le lendemain, ils pensèrent à tout, se laver, se rhabiller, changer les draps, utiliser un sort de contraception, la seule chose à laquelle ils n'avaient pas pensé en faisant ça, c'était ce léger détail, le fait qu'on n'oublie jamais sa première fois.


	2. Annonce

Coucou à tous, juste un petit saut sur cet OS pour vous annoncer la mise en ligne de la suite !

C'est une fiction qui s'appelle « Comment une nuit peut-elle influencer une vie », le premier chapitre est en ligne et j'attends vos réactions, en espérant que sa vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !


End file.
